The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and in particular to a new and useful recoil inversion assembly for improving the recoil characteristics of a firearm of the auto-loading type, whether it be a handgun, a carbine or a long rifle, and of the semi-automatic or fully automatic variety.
Recoil and muzzle redirection, such as muzzle flip and muzzle climb, are significant factors affecting the effective use and accuracy of firearms.
A need remains for improvements in mechanisms for controlling recoil in auto-loading firearms, including semi-automatic and automatic firearms.